Kurama gets a Cat!
by Sami Kurama's Stalker
Summary: Read and review! Anyway, Kurama gets a cat, but it spirtually advanced. What is up with this cat? This has OCs...and an OC romance. Waves to reviewers who hate OC Romances
1. Cat

**Hey! Sami here. I'm starting a series. The 'YYH Character' gets a 'Pet' series. This is Kurama gets a cat!**

**Kurama: Yes, well...**

**This was _originally a fanfiction on an anime forum_, but I'm putting it here! Hiei, Kurama, do the disclaimer.**

**Kurama: Sami does not own yu Yu Hakusho. **

**And if I did, you'd live with me!**

**Hiei: But, she does own Sammie--no duh--and Kata.**

**Yeah! Now on with the story!

* * *

**

Kurama was peacefully reading a mystery novel in his bedroom. He was a little lonely, consideing Hiei was probably perched in his tree, sleeping, and Kuwabara and Yusuke were at the arcade. He wanted a companion. Suddenly he thought of a pal. A cute little pal. One that would like to play with him...a small one, one that could possibly accompany him on missions...

Then it came to him...

A CAT!

He knew he had enough money, but he would have to get Shiori's permission. He raced downstairs and asked his mother.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Shuichi?"

"Well, I sometimes get a little lonely when my friends aren't around...and I want to show my responsibility..."

"What are you saying, Shuichi?" his mother asked, roostering an eyebrow curiously.

"Mother...I would like to get a cat."

"Oh, but what if you are allergic?"

"Mother, I'm sure I'm not allergic."

"well...you're bringing up the money for the cat and its toys, its food, its bed, its crate, its litter box, its litter, and you have to clean up after it..."

"I realize that. I ghave the money, and I'm responible for it."

"Well...I suppose so."

"Thank you, mother!" Kurama threw his arms around Shiori happily before getting his money and taking off for the pet store.

* * *

Kurama was on his way to the pet pound when he saw Eikichi sitting in front of him. "Why hello, Eikichi," Kurama said, cheerfully petting his head. Eikichi purred, but suddenly scratched Kurama, giving him a long cut from his wrist to his forearm. Kurama raised an eyebrow at Eikichi before seeing Shizuru (Kuwabara's sister) running toward him.

"Sorry about that," she apologized calmly, "he got out."

"That's quite alright," Kurama excused as Shizuru walked away.

He sighed.

When he finally reached the Nakayama Animal Shelter, he opened the door to see a couple of cats and dogs in large cages in front of the front desk.

"Oh, hello!" the salesgirl said, looking at Kurama dreamily. "What are you looking for?"

"A cat," Kurama replied gently.

"Oh, okay! Just open that door," there were two doors, one with a dog on it and one with a cat on it. He opened the one with a cat on it and went inside. Inside...

"Whoo!" Kurama yelled. It stunk in there! Like cat poop, dead fish, and it was damp and humid which made it even worse.

Suddenly, he twitched. He felt an aura. He walked over to one of the cats. The aura became more iminent from this cat. It had a pink streak on its head and the rest was light brown. He looked at it. He saw a paer for it up on the cage. 'Sammie', it read. 'Abandoned by musterious man.' He focused on the aura. it was strong and demonic, but in a pure way. He walked over to the saleslady (who had walked into the room) and asked:

"How much is Sammie?"

The saleslady looked at Kurama. "..."

"Yes?"

"...Oh, Sammie! She's pretty cheap, around 70 dollars."

"Good!" Kurama replied.

"But the cage, toys, bed and sack of food will be another 40 dollars, plus you'll need food bowls if you want 'em."

"That's fine," Kurama replied. "I can find food bowls at the supermarket."

"Well, you'll have to if you want to wait," the girl replied, "Sammie needs a bath before she can leave with you."

"Oh, okay," Kurama said, handing her 110 dollars.

"Come back in an hour," the salesgirl replied.

Before Kurama was about to leave, he asked,

"What is your name?"

"Who, me? My name is Shikata, or just Kata. And you are Shuichi Minamino!"

Kurama stared at Kata.

"How did you know?"

"I just do," Kata replied with a smile.

And then, he walked out of the building to the supermarket, pondering about Kata...

* * *

**And there you have it! All I had to do was copy and paste it! Cool!**

**Kurama: She'll always copy and paste from her posts on that forum, so it'll probably always be a quick update--possibly several chapters in one day!**

**Hiei: Read and review or die.**


	2. CAT!

**Sorry it's so short. I own nothing!**

**Hiei: I can burn flames, so be nice.

* * *

**

Kurama had picked out two nice little cat bowls, pink like Sammie's streak. He walked up to the counter, purchased them, and walked over to the pet store. Kata handed him the cat, and he asked,

"May I please have your number? Y-yknow, in case if I have trouble with her."

The cat narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, sure," said Kata. She took out a notepad, wrote down her number and handed it to Kurama.

"Bye, Shuichi!" she called as he walked out. Suddenly Sammie looked up at Kurama and suddenly said,

"It's about time!"

Kurama almost dropped Sammie. Her voice sounded like a teenage boy's!

"S-Sammie?" Kurama asked, convulsing slightly.

"No, not Sammie, I'm a guy!" Sammie yelled angrily.

"W'What?"

"Listen, I used to be a boy named Ryoku. I was turned into a cat by an evil spiritual priestess named Yoshitikukama. I have this curse, and only one thing can bring me back to a human..."

"And what's that?"

"The kiss from a male human with the soul of a youkai, his lips coated with holy water and spices found only in Reikai."

Kurama looked Ryoku in shock. He was so shocked he decided to change the subject.

"Why did they name you Sammie?"

"I don't want to show you."

Kurama convulsed, eye twitching.

"Y-Yes twitch let's go twitch to my house... TWITCHY TWITCH TWITCH"

He was traumatized.

He opened the door to his house, but he still looked shocked.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" Shiori asked.

"N-Nothing mother," Kurama said as he carried the cat and supplies.

"If you're sure..." Shiori replied with a sigh.


	3. The phone call

**Sweet, let's do some responses!**

**Claen'tor Shat'kin'ara-How can you live with that name? Well, thanks for the review.**

**Fox-Forbidden-Child-Yes, I am evil! Torturing him!**

**Hiei-Sami doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Kurama stared at Ryoku as he set him on the floor with a ball of yarn.

"Do you like tuna?" asked Ryoku.

"No, but I like sushi."

"Yeah, me too. And it seems natural for cats, right?"

"A little, I--twitch suppose."

"Tuna's good too."

"Yes..."

"So..." Ryoku licked his nose, "you wanna play?"

"Well, alright," Kurama said with a smile as he dangled some catnip over Ryoku's head.

"Shuichi! Time for dinner!"

"Coming mother! I must feed the cat!"

"Alright, I'll keep it here!"

"I'll be quick!" Kurama called. He set a bowl of tuna and a samll saucer of milk on a placemat by Ryoku's bed.

"So, how is the cat?" Shiori asked when Kurama came down.

"She's...well-behaved." Kurama said, sweatdropleting. Shiori laughed.

At this point the phone rang.

"I'll get it mother," Kurama offered. He got up and walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Shuichi, help!" The voice was crying, worried, and it sounded like she was gargling water...or something else...

"Kata, is that you?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"Kurama, help! They're--they're after Sammie! I mean Ryoku! They're thieves from the dmeon plane! Come to the shelter! I--AHHHHHH!"

A new voice came on.

"We know you're there Kurama. You will come to the petshop with the cat with the curse of Yoshikituyama. Be here in one horu, or else we'll kill the girl." Kurama heard a sword being drawn, and a lump in his throat formed.

"h-How did you know about Yoshikituyama?"

"Just get the cat and come."

They hung up. Kurama looked at his mother.

"M-Mother, twitch I have to stop somewhere for a little while. I-I'll be back before morning."

"Okay, just be back soon, don't get hurt!" Shiori called with a worried voice as Kurama rushed out, Ryoku under his arm.

"Hey, wait, whaaaaaaaa?..." Ryoku shouted as Kurama ran off with him like a book.


	4. You two aren't the yoko guy!

**No new reviews? Oh well.

* * *

**

Kurama ran into the store, carrying Ryoku.

"Kata!" Kurama yelled. "Where are you?"

"Shuichi!" yelled Kata. "Shuichi!"

"Where are you?"

"...Kata!"

SMACK

Kurama flinched as he heard this and ran further into the store. As he kicked the door open, he saw Kata and a younger-looking girl laying unconcious on the ground. Two shadowy figures looked bak at him. One of them looked like a male, the other a female. The female raised a hand, and smoke arose around her. Suddenly a cold gust of wind surrounded him, and a large ice shard caused him to jump back...

And land on his head.

* * *

When he awoke, he was tied up. He felt the blood (and some of the reiki, somehow o.O) was rushing to his head. He felt another icy gust surround him. He looked up and saw the female figure. She had very long, limey-green braided hair and a red kimono. Her face looked cold, so did everything around her. The other looked younger. He had messy black hair, a red T-shirt and a dark baseball cap. He looked cold as well. Kurama looked behind the two and saw Kata and the younger girl again.

He wanted to yell 'Kata!' but bhis voice was frozen and he felt his breathing was more shallow. He was practically gasping when he saw Ryoku was tied next to him, clawing at the rope, howling and mewing. He tried to gasp for air, but was getting less and less of it. Suddenly the male spoke up:

"Give us the cat, demon thief."

Kurama gasped more than he was breathing. Suddenly he just froze.

"We'll let you breathe in a moment. First, we'll introduce ourselves. My name is Cristal."

"My name is Rian," the boy said.

"and, you, Kurama, are going to give us that cat. Or face our wrath..."

"Wher's Kata!" Kurama yelled weakly. You have to be able to breathe to yell, you know. The female raised her hand, and Kurama felt the sweet sensation of inhaling.

"She'll get up when she's concious. We'll leave you here for awhile, but in the meantime..." Ryoku magically got untied and flew toward the girl.

"Later."

* * *

Kata and the little girl both woke up an hour later. Kurama was doing curl-ups in order to keep all the blood out of his head (and to keep his stomach in shape when the fangirls rip his shirt off ).

"Shuichi?" Kata asked quietly. "What are you doing?" Kurama stopped, looked at Kata, and changed the subject.

"Who is that little girl?" he asked, pointing to the little girl standing beside her. She had cat ears and a fox tail, blue hair, blue eyes, and was pretty thin.

"Oh, me?" the girl asked. "I'm Shikata's sister, Luna."

"..." Kurama said nothing.

He twitched again.

Kurama stared at them for a moment.

"Um, sorry for being a little too controlling but could you please help me?" asked Kurama. Kata and Luna looked up.

"Oh!" cried Luna. "So sorry, Shuichi!" She jumped up onto the wall where Kurama was. Two claws protruded from her hands as she used one finger to pick a lock on Kurama's feet, and did the same with the other lock. Before he could fall and crack his head open (wouldn't you just be traumatized?) Kata and Luna were at the bottom, prepared to catch him.

And catch him they did!

Kata caught him by his entire upper half, Luna by the legs.

"Thank you, so much," Kurama said, a little dizzy from the blood going to the rest of him.

The girls smiled. "You're welcome!"

"Come on," said Kurama, I need to get Ryo--I mean, Sammie back," said Kurama.

"Oh, you mean the cat you got today," Kata said. "Um, about that...there's a really big something about her past."

"I know," said Kurama. "He was cursed by a priestess named Yoshitikukama and he jhas some supernatural power and we have to find him" Kurama panted, considering they were running as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Ohhh," said Kata curiously. "I was just going to say that she was never housebroken, and the room they have her in won't be the main room, it's too onvious, and the room they DO have her in will smell like cat poo because I forgot to take her out!"

"..." Kurama twitched.

* * *

"Tell us, cat," Cristel said, slapping Ryoku as he was hanging upside down like Kurama, "tell us if he is the demon thief Yoko!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" yelled Ryoku. Cristel slapped him again.

"Tell us cat," she said. "We know you know."

It was true. Ryoku was able to look deep into a person's soul and find others within. Unfortunately for Kurama, Ryoku found out about his Yoko soul.

"We know you know how to transform one's soul into their other!" yelled Cristel. "If you don't tell us how...Rian, get your katana for a moment. I promise I won't break it like last time."

Rian nodded, and unsheathed his katana. He handed it to Cristel. She swirled her hand around it. A small blizzard formed, and SHING!

The katana was coated with ice.

She put it in front of ryoku's face.

"You'll experience a cold, bloody death," she said in a whispery voice.

Ryoku gulped nervously.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Kata and Luna walked into the room.

"You guys aren't that Yoko guy!" Ryoku shouted. He immediately clamped a hand over his mouth.

"So he is the yoko!" said Rian. The window of the room busted open and Kuramajumped in.

"Get the Yoko, Rian," said Cristel.

"You know," Rian said, a slight tone of frustration in his voice, "you can't always tell me what to do," he grabbed his katana and pointed it at her, looking straight ahead the whole time.

"Fine, let's BOTH get the Yoko."

"The...they know?"

"Hehehe," ryoku laughed nervously. Kurama shot a rare, truly enraged glare at him.

"I told you the place smelled like cat poo," Kata told Luna.

The two lunged at Kurama. He jumped off the windowsill just in time for Rian to fall out. Cristal raised her arms, and a cold tornado whipped him. She thrusted her arms forward, sending him flying back--

Right on top of Luna.

Luna and Kurama both jumped up. Luna blushed a little, while Kurama blushed the same color of his hair--bright magenta. Cristel rolled her eyes and grabbed a syringe filled with tranquilizer off the shelf and seized Kurama.

"Either of you move," she said, holding the tranquilizer up to Kurama's neck and injecting a little bit, "and I'll put so much tranquilizer inside him he'll be asleep forever."

Kurama felt the effects of the tranquilizer almost instantly. He felt dizzy and extremely tired. He felt like he was going to throw up all over Cristel. He couldn't just fall asleep now, right in front of Luna! Not here! He felt himslef drifting to a deep, painful sleep as Rian pierced him with a katana. He felt his soul slipping from his body, along with Yoko.

Not now...

* * *

**Cliffie! Pleeeeeeease R and R!**


	5. He's gone

**Teh responseseseseses!**

**Mizuki Hikari: Yes it's weird. But thanks for your review!**

**Miroku's Boo: Lol...I'm not making any sense...I never do...X3**

**Fox-Forbidden-Child: HALLELUJAH! You are my nicest and most frequent reviewer (Or maybe it's Claen'tor...thanks both of yall! Both of you are soooo nice:3)!**

* * *

As Kurama collapsed on to the ground, his eyes closing ever so slowly, he struggled to get up. But he couldn't! He was just too weak...that tranquizizer was some strong stuff...he was so sleepy and weak he couldn't speak...But he was able to utter one word before falling asleep...

"Luna..."

And with that, Kurama felt himself being carried off in a deep sleep...

Luna ran over to Kurama.

"Shuichi?" she yelled worriedly. "Shuichi!" she threw her arms around him.

"Luna, no!" Kata called. But it was too late.

"well now," Cristel said with a sly smirk, squirting some of the liquid from the syringe. It fell onto the floor with a few small dripping noises. "Didn't I say...not to move?...hm. I guess you were willing to make the sacrifice all for the dramatic moment. Rian!"

"What!" Rian yelled as he climbed back in.

She tossed him the syringe. "Would you like to do the honors?..."

"Honors of what?"

"Putting the yoko to sleep!" Cristel yelled.

"But what if we kill the yoko soul in the process?" Rian pondered. Cristel looked up.

"I never thought of that. That's why I have this." she pulled out a smooth, hot pink, glowing ball from inside her kimono.

"This," she said, "is able to extract secondary souls from any living creature. ONLY the secondaries, never the main. This 'Shuichi' is his so-called 'main' soul, making Yoko Kurama his 'secondary'. Understand?" she turned to Rian.

"yeah."

"Okay. I'll do this." she swirled her hand around the orb and muttered an incantation while doing so. Soon she simply thrusted her fingers apart, and there was a blinding white flash, followed by a moment of silence. mSoon wind whistled through the room as a will-o'-the-wisp floated out of Kurama's open mouth and into the orb.

"There," Cristel said with satisfaction. "Rian, go ahead. I'll materialize Yoko."

"Okay," Rian shoved Luna out of the way and lifted kurama's arm and put the syringe near it.

"Oh, and Rian?" Cristel said before walking out.

"What?"

"Inject it into his neck or head."

"Okay..." he brought the syringe to Kurama's neck as Cristel walked out. There was about an ounce of the stuff in the syringe. If less than a gram could carry him off to a deep sleep, a whole ounce would be sure to kill him! He stuck half of the long needle into Kurama's skin, and savored the moment as he injected the whole syringe into Kurama's neck verrrrrryyyyyy sllooooooooowwwwly. Kurama let out a small '_Ah!_" as the effects of the tranquilizer slowly set in. Soon his breathing began to slow down, and as the whole thing of medicine was soon gone, his breathing was pretty much gone. Rian smirked as he saw an even brighter flash of light through the window. He smirked and ran outside.

Luna got up and ran over to Kurama, tears welling in her eyes.

"Shuichi?" she yelled. "Shuichi!" she grabbed his wrist and felt his pulse.

Nothing.

she felt his tonsils (or wherever, I find it easier to feel your pulse in your neck).

Nothing...

She laid her head on the left side of his chest where his heart was.

Nothing...! She heard no blood flow, no sloshing, nothing! (Don't forget that gash Rian gave him from piercing him!)

He was gone...then she heard some voices from outside. She sat still to listen to them...

"What the...What am I doing here!"

"Shut up, baka kitsune!" SLAP

"Tell us about the cat."

"Cat? I never knew a cat!"

"We knew you were in ties with Ryoku before Kuronue!"

"I...I was not!"

"Yes you were. Don't lie to us, Yoko Kurama! We know how you possessed that little baby! We know that was your little guise!"

Luna gasped. She knew about Yoko Kurama in her past life...she saw it from a fortune teller...

"Shuichi?..." she said. Shuichi was so kind...but he was really the infamous thief Yoko? Maybe it wasn't Kurama that she knew...it was Shuichi...

Yoko Kurama...was alive...to steal...

Shuichi...the kind, intelligent, beautiful man...

Shuichi...he was gone...


	6. Kiss the Cat, Yoko!

**Okie! Update time! Thanks to Megan and Fire of Death for reviewing and sorry for the short chapter!

* * *

**

She looked at Kurama, sighing. She didn't care if her sister saw if her face was covered in blood. She loved him and that was final.

She turned to the window and saw Yoko being dragged to the door with swirlies for eyes, and the goofy grin. Rian dragged him in and dropped his legs onto the ground. he woke up at this.

"Ow!" Yoko yelled. He looked up. "What's your problem! What do you want!"

"We are taking you to Makai, getting the Shiku and Shika spices and holy water, and you're going to kiss that cat!"

"...Is that it?" Yoko asked.

"Maybe. If we're not back here in two hours we're going to kill you." Yoko growled.

"And you," Rian said, 'are coming with us."

"Me?" Luna asked. "Why!"

"Because, we don't want you kissing a corpse again. It's bad for you."

Cristel grabbed her by the hand, Rian took Yoko, and he threw as smoke bomb down and they were gone.

----

"Good job Rian," Cristel smiled. "You brought us to the right grove. This is the only plant found here, Shiku and Shika." she grabbed a red and a purple plant and stuffed them into her pocket. "It's going to be hell to grind though," she muttered.

'That's leaves the Holy Water. Harder to find." Rian said.

(I want to skip this part or I'd be going on for half an hour)

"FINALLY!" Cristel yelled after 45 minutes. She took a bottle from a pocket in her kimono, scooped some water into it and screwed the bottle shut.

"Okay, let's go."

Rian threw another smoke bomb and they were back at the store.

"Okay, I need a mallet," Cristel said. She opened several cabinets before heading into a supply closet. After a crash, a bang, and a short string of curses Cristel came put with a hammer.

"Close enough." she put a bag of spice on the table and pounded it mercilessly. After ten VERY strong whacks, she only had a few coarse crystals.

"Damnit..." she muttered.

Cristel turned around and saw Yoko and Rian were getting along. Yoko was telling him about his famous exploits with Kuronue. Rian was deep in Yoko's stories. Cristel narrowed her eyes.

After about 15 minutes of smashing she was ready. She splashed some holy water in Yoko's face.

"What the--"

Then she snuck up behind him, spices in hand, and smothered them all over his face, mainly his lips.

"What are you doing?"

She scrunched his face up, lifted him up and pulled him towards Ryoku.

"Kiss the kitty!" she yelled.

"What?" Yoko asked.

Kiss?...

Yoko realized what he was about to do and slapped Cristel's hand away.

"What are you trying to make me do!" he yelled out-of-characterly.

"...Kiss that cat," Cristel replied. She knew it was going to sound stupid.

Yoko's eye twitched. Twitch, twitch, twitch.

"Why!" he yelled, eye a-twitching.

"Because! You were with him before Kuronue!"

"What's that got to do with anything!"

"A LOT! We have to find a way to set off that priestess so she can come here, hypnotize you and I are not tellin' ypu the rest!"

"Why do you want to hypnotize me!"

"I JUST TOLD YOU I'm NOT TELLING YOU THE REST!"

"You WILL."

"What makes you say that?"

"...I can compell _anyone_ into telling mean secrets..."

"You don't mean..." Cristel smirked.

Keeping a straight face Yoko nodded. "But I won't right now."

"Why not!" yelled Cristel.

As the two argued, Rian got up, walked over to where Ryoku was snoring, untied him, and walked over inbetween Yoko and Cristel.

"...What are you doing?" Yoko asked. Rian hoisted Ryoku from behind his back, pressing the cat's kitty mouth against Yoko's lips. Yoko's eyes widened in surprise, and he jumped back after a second. Unfortunately, he still had the water and spices on his lips, but he wiped it off too late. He tried wiping his mouth off on his wrist, but to no avail. He was blinded by a...blinding light that filled the room. Rian and Cristel jumped back, while Yoko just watched, mouth slowly opening.

"It's...it's him..." Yoko saw as the light cleared, revealing a young man of about 17 or 18 lying on the floor, snoring. He had brown hair in pretty much the same style as Suzaku's (think of the four Saint Beasts thing) and clothes very similar to Yoko's. He appeared to be very handsome, as Cristel was blushing very hard, clearly thiking 'He's so cute when he's asleep!'

After this little episode was done, his eyes snapped open. He looked around and the first thing that caught his attention was not Shuichi's pale, bloody body, but Yoko.

"Kurama?" he shouted in shock. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

* * *


	7. I Wasn't the one who got you captured

**Yay! An update! Thanks a million to all my reviwers! All who have reviewed get a trip to Hawaii with yours truly! Reviewers walk away when then find out who they're going with o.oU Um...Anyway, please review! ;;;;

* * *

**

Luna stared at Ryoku, the Kurama, then Ryoku again. 

"What...just...happened?" her voice quivered worriedly.

"..." Kurama said nothing.

"I said, what are you doing here?" Ryoku stood up. Kurama fell to his knees.

"How...how is it possible?" he whispered.

"I was turned into cat, thanks to you."

"Me? How was it my fault? You and Kuronue were the same...this has happened before..."

"It has? Seriously?"

"Yes...he accused me of breaking the string of his pendant (This is from the movie, BTW) and his leg was stabbed by that snare."

"But I'm not accusing you of killing me."

"I know. You're accusing me of getting you captured."

"Yes."

"I wasn't the one who got you captured."

"Yes you were."

Luna looked at the two arguing, tears welling in her eyes.

"Stop it!" she cried. "Just stop it, you two!"

Ryoku and Yoko turned to Luna, stopping dead in the middle of their argument.

"...Who's...oh yeah, her. She's the deadweight who got your human form killed."

Luna gasped. Deadweight? She didn't mean to get him killed...but she could never make up for it...and that's when she thought she was going to go dillusional...she could hear Kurama...and he was talking...

"_Luna?_"

No, she thought. It's my thoughts playing tricks on me.

"_Luna! Luna! Can you hear me? It's me, Shuichi!_"

"Shuichi?..." she said quietly.

"_Yes...now listen. My death was unexpected, but I can't come back. I'm trying everything I can--_"

She heard a second voice...a female's voice...

"_I'm trying to get you out too!_"

Then Shuichi...

"_Sorry about that, Botan. Anyway, we're trying our hardest to get me out. I'll come back soon, so I'll give you phone number to call my mother, tell her I'm staying at your house. All I have to do is get out of Spirit World and I can possess my body. as for Yoko...well, we're working on that._"

"You...you saw everything?..."

"_Everything. Now that number..._"

It was muffled out to all the readers by Cristel yelling "SHUT UP!" to Yoko and Ryoku's arguing.

* * *

**Noooooo! We will never find out Kurama-san's phone number! Whyyyyyyy! Anyway, review! Flames make marshmellows, and marshmellows make s'mores! So flames contribute to the producton of S'MORES!**


End file.
